Dark Hunters al estilo CDM
by RenegadeWolfSwan
Summary: Razas antiguas de guerreros peleando en secreto para salvar a la humanidad, quieres ser uno de nosotros? deberas dejarlo todo y jamas sera reconocido tu valor, pero a cambio tendras inmortalidad, cuanto vale tu vida? horrible summary! denme sus Ocs!
1. Presentacion

**Hola hola! Soy Mak nuevamente y les traigo despues de tanto tiempo esta adaptacion de una serie de mi escritora favorita :D**

 **no se si alguien conoce la serie Dark Hunters o a su diosa escritora Kenyon! bueno bueno aqui les traigo una mezcla de todos sus libros mezclado con CDM :D espero les guste pondre una breve descripcion de que se trata y ustedes me enviaran sus fichas!**

Bien bien.. la historia se situa en la actualidad pero los personajes son nacidos en diferentes momentos de la historia, asique sean creativas con sus Oc`s... tiene contenido de mitologia griega y algo de accion tambien.

los personajes van a ser guerreros sobre naturales, ninfas, demonios, etc ya ire contando.

 **Yo no soy dueña de la historia que contare a continuacion ni de los personajes los cuales por el momento pertenecen a Sherrilyn Kenyon autora de la saga.**

Hubo un tiempo en la antigua grecia en la que habian dos razas de humanos, los humanos comunes y los Apolitas, Esta segunda raza eran desendientes directos del Dios Apolo. Esto los convertia en una raza dominante, eran mas fuertes, inteligentes y como broche de oro poseian una belleza inigualable.

Apolo se caso con una mujer humana para crear semidioses, pero la Reina de los Apolitas la mando a matar por miedo a que Apolo ya no creara mas de su raza. Apolo enfurecido castigo y maldijo a los Apolitas .

\- Los privo del sol durante toda su vida, cada vez que uno de ellos se mostrara ante el sol su piel arderia en llamas.

\- la esposa de Apolo tenia 27 años cuando murio, asique el los condeno a todos a morir a los 27 años de una forma muy dolorosa: la desintegracion.

 **Ahora pasare a explicar lo que son los daimons**

Cuando un apolita :estaba por cumplir los 27 y no queria pasar por semejante dolor

tenia dos opciones:

\- se suicidaba el dia anterior

\- se convertia en Daimon: debia beber la sangre de un humano al hacerlo tambien bebia el alma de esa persona

(Son los malos de este fic por asi decirles, aunque todos los malos tienen una razon para ser asi)

estan destinados a beber sangre humana por el resto de su vida.

 **ahora explicare sobre los Were Hunters**

Una vez hubo un hombre que se caso con una Apolita, esta murio a los 27, pero dejo dos niños. los cuales al ser hijos de ella llevaban su maldicion apolita. cuando llegaron ambos a sus 26 años, su padre ideo una formula nueva para que ellos no tubieran un destino cruel: alterar su adn mediante posiones y embrujos, que si todo salia bien se transmitiria a su descendencia.

El resultado fue exitoso

ambos sobrevivieron a sus 27 años. pero ellos no eran las mismas personas.

Lo que hizo este padre fue mezclar el su sangre con sangre de otros animales y asi ambos eran parte animal parte apolita.

aunque ambos hermanos tubieron diferencia en su forma de adaptar el adn de animal. Nacio una nueva clasificacion de cambia formas

uno de los hermanos era mas parte animal que humano, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su forma animal, y pensaba como animal tenia impulsos de animal, y casi no tenia conciencia, pasaba poco tiempo como humano. a esta raza se la llamo Katagaria

El otro hermano, sin embargo predomino la parte humana mas que la animal, y solo cambiaba su forma cuando era necesario.

Apolo al enterarse de esto no pudo ahcer anda para revertir su forma, asique decidio maldecirlos nuevamente

\- ambas razas estarian destinadas a pelearse entre si y jamas podran lleavrse bien

Y asi fue ambos hermanos pelearon continuamente...

 **Los dark hunters**

Son guerreros creados por artemisa, para exterminar a los daimons de la faz de la tierra. es una lucha constante porque cada vez hay mas daimons y cada vez es mas dificil encontrar humanos dispuestos a convertirse en cazadores oscuros.

los dark hnters son antiguos guerreros o guerreras que murieron de una forma muy traumatica y al morir su alma grita de dolor, artemisa acude a ese grito y les otorga un **acto de venganza**. este dura un dia entero. en el que puede matar a la o las personas que causaron su muerte. luego de esa noche estan al servicio de ella por toda la eternidad para combatir a los daimons. Artemisa les da poderes, como fuerza agilidad y velocidad, esos son los tres poderes basicos, pero cada uno tiene algunos poderes especiales, como adivinar el futuro, telekinesis, llamaradas de fuego, etc

Los dark hunters tampoco pueden salir a las luz, porque apolo y artemisa estan enemistados.

 **Dream hunters**

a raiz de que algunos dark hunters habian tenido muertes muy traumaticas, ellos en los sueños seguian reviviendo sus muertes y tenian pesadillas muy reales que no los dejaban en paz, asique se creo una especie de sanadores de almas, ellos entraban en el sueños de los cazadores y buscaban la causa del dolor y salvaban a la persona. se materializaban en el sueños y los dark hunters los podian ver ahi pero no sabian que en realidad eran personas reales que se metian en su sueño.

Los dream hunters son personas etereas, sin cuerpo en el mundo real ... solo pueden tomar un cuerpo en el caso que se requiera ayuda extra empirica, no se si me explico...

 **espero no haberlas aburrido mucho... basicamente es esto...**

 **todas pueden ser las razas que quieran...**

Mi personaje va a ser Amankay Parthenopaeus voy a ser la lider.. de todos ustedes... asique les dejo todos los chicos para ustedes 3

 **Ficha:**

 **Nombre y Apellido**

 **Fecha de nacimiento ( tiene que ser muuuy atras.. ej: 1800 dc)**

 **Raza: dar hunter dream hunter daimon were hunter**

 **en el caso de elegir were hunters tienen estos animales para elegir: lobo, alcon, tigre, pantera, oso**

 **tambien deben especificar si son katagaria: mas animal que humano**

 **o arcadianos mas humanos que animales**

aca hago un parentesis porque mas atras creo que no me exprese bien con una cosa

Los katagarias en realidad frente a los humanos en la actualidad andan como humanos para no asustar a andie, y si tiene conciencia pero aveces no agunatn los impulsos animales como jugar con pelotitas o hurgar la basura

 **en el caso de elegir dark hunter contar una historia de como murieron y quien fue su acto de venganza**

 **tambien especificar sus poderes y un arma a eleccion**

 **los daimons van a ser : karla amber debrah y otras mas que ire agregando**

 **apariencia fisica y ropa**

 **Dark hunter: atuendo con el cual salis a cazar daimons**

 **Dream hunters: atuendo etereo debe ser un bestido**

 **y tambien ropa para cuando pase a la forma corporea no necesariamente un bestido**

 **Were hunter: forma animal y humana**

 **chico: Castiel, lissandro, alexy, armin, nathaniel, kentin**

 **todavia no decidi que raza sera cada chico, eso lo decidire en base a sus fichas!**

 **no se preocupen por enviar la ficha primero porque no elegire a las primeras 6 ... sino a las que me convenzan en sean convenientes para los chicos**

 **disculpen si la fichas es complicada!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola hoolaaa! soy Mak y les traigo la primera de las historias de una de las Ocs que me mandaron**

 **tambien hare un pequeño aviso**

 **Necesito una Oc de raza Dream hunter, por lo menos una, hasta ahora la mayoria mandan ficha de Dark hunter.**

 **ya se que es temprano sisi pero pongo este aviso ahora asi a la noche me es mas facil elegir las demas parejas.**

 **las ganadoras por el momento son:**

TheAwesomePotatoZempie - Nikola allen - Lysandro

Silizu - Lulu- Armin

Haruka Angelique - ikki -Kentin

 **Estoy teniendo problemas con las chicas interesadas en el Pelirrojo... por eso voy a esperar a la noche para decidir su pareja**

 **porque tengo pensada una raza especifica para que sea su pareja. si para la noche nadie envia una que sea justo la que yo quiero y que le corresponda a el... les mandare MP a todas para que reagan sus fichas yo les voy a dar indicaciones...**

 _ **Capitulo 1: Eres mia en tus sueños...**_

En un campo de flores violetas, algunas moradas y otras amarillas, un perfume particular que emanaba de tan hermosas plantas...

la paz y la tranquilidad de la primavera abrazando aquel lugar. el sol, los pajaros en los arboles, y ella recostada entre el pastizal...

caian petalos de flores sobre su largo pelo azabache, con los ojos grisaseos entre abiertos, canturreaba una melodia calida...

\- no se que sea este lugar, pero me quedaria qui por siempre, en vez de descuartizar daimons- susurra Nikola relajadamente

a lo lejos se escuhan pasitos, como de una ardilla o algo pequeño acercandose con prisa hacia ella, la peli negra se sienta en su lugar y espera

espectante a quien sea que se acerque...

se mueven un poco el pastizal y sale a la luz... un blanco conejito de ojos rojos mirandola con curiosidad, se acerca y la olfatea con las orejas gachas

\- Hola pequeñito que haces por aqui?- pregunta Nikola con curiosidad- el conejo con toda la confianza del mundo salta y se mete en us regazo - wow eres muy confianzudo pequeño

El conejito se para sobre sus rodillas y se coloca en frente a la cara de ella, la pelinegra lo mira fijamente, por unos segundos y se da cuenta de una cosa... los conejos no tienen escamas...

en cambio las serpientes si las tienen...

lentamente el blanco conejito fue cambiando su piel y su morfologia para darle paso a una muy fea serpiente que la miraba fijo, y en su mirada parecia burlarse de ella

De pronto ya no era primavera, el hermoso pastizal fue remplazado por barro, y los pajaritos eran cuervos y buitres esperando a que ella flaqueara.

hacia mucho frio y habia mucho viento, y la serpiente seguia encima suyo, enroscandose cada vez mas en su cintura...

de la nada se escuho un grito... era una niña pequeña - Niki me estoy muriendo! porque no has venido a salvarme? -

Nikola mira para todos lados buscando aquella vos que provenia de su hermana - hermana donde estas? esto no puede estar pasando!

ella grita en su desesperacion por el dolor y la confusion, mientras que la vil serpiente se enrrosca mas y mas alrededor de su cintura...

Y cuando todo parecia desvanecerse en la oscuridad... un rayo de luz impacto contra la cabeza de la serpiente haciendo que esta se deshiciera y explotara en pedazos

Los gritos cesaron y la primavera volvio... con ello aparecio frente a ella un hombre, mas bien un angel...

Es el, siemre es el, siempre dispuesto a salvarla de sus pesadillas...

\- Eres tu otra vez! quien eres? como me has encontrado? - dice nikola corriendo a su encuentro

El joven de cabellos plateados y ojos eterocromaticos, le toma una mano y la besa con delicadesa, mientras trataba de poner distancia entre ellos nuevamente

pero ella siempre volvia a eliminar aquella distancia - por favor dime tu nombre, nunca me lo has dicho! siempre vienes y te vas y no obtengo una respuesta- inquiere nikola

\- mi querida señorita, usted debe entender que si no lo hago es por alguna razon, pero usted ya me conoce desde hace años, un nombre realmente no importa - este ser tan lleno de luz que veia

delante de sus ojos era realmente hermoso, este parecia realmente un angel ... acaso seria su angel de la guarda?

" No, eso no puede ser Nikola... piensalo bien, eres una No-Muerta, eres todo lo contrario a el, no puedes enamorarte de alguien que no sabes si es real"

Mientras ella salia de sus pensamientos, noto que este ser tan maravilloso ya no estaba ante sus ojos, asique salio corriendo entre el pastizal en busca de el...

hasta que llego a la orilla de un rio y alli lo encontro sentado sobre una enorme roca- puedes al menos decirme que es todo esto?

este Ser-angel-no angel- real o no la miro luego de un largo suspiro - Esto es parte de ti Nikola, es tu conciencia, tu imaginacion, estamos dentro de un sueño tuyo-

Nikola mira el agua correr, se acerca y pasa una mano atravez de ella - esto no se siente como un sueño señor misterioso, es muy real

como buscando las palabras correcta este Ser misterior vuelve a habalr - es que tu no eres una persona normal, mejor dicho tu ya no eres una persona.

Ella se separo de el, se quedo pensando un rato y luego se aproximo a el nuevamente - porque estas aqui? porque siempre me salvas?quien cojones eres?

Ella ya no agunataba tantas preguntas, debia tener ya mismo una respuesta, aunque sea una de todas las preguntas debia contestar...

si tan solo tubiera sus poderes lo obligaria a hablar.. pero en los sueños siempre es una humana comun y corriente sin poderes.

Este señor misterioso se paro bruscamente al no poder responder tantas preguntas - señorita me temo que me debo ir, ustedes despertara en unos minutos

yo ya no debo estar aqui con usted

_ no! es imposible! tienes que conestarme algo! no puedes dejarme asi! por favor dime tu nombre- "en serio Nikola rogandole a un hombre tu? nunca lo has hecho, acaso es una broma?"

su mente decia una cosa y su cuerpo y sus labios hacian otras cosas. este ente misterioso la iba a volver loca.

El peli plateado se dio vuelta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y la tomo en sus manos depositando un pequeño beso en su frente que la lleno de paz

\- Lysandro- susurro en su oido antes de desaparecer enfrente de ella

 **Hasta qui es el primer cap! espero que les haya gustado! :D**

 **ReECUERDEN QUE ME PUEDEN MANDAR SU FICHA**

 **quedan disponibles : Castiel, Nathaniel y Alexy**

 **y necesito por lo menos una Oc Dream hunter y una Oc Were hunter Katagaria Por favor**

 **La ficha la van a encontrar en el capitulo anterior**

 **muchas gracias**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola Hooolaaa! soy yo de nuevo! y sigo inspiradisima! es que las fichas que me han mandado son taaan lindas :D**

 **Aca dejo la historia de dos de ustedes! espero que las disfruten!**

Mey-Chan-Sakura -Aqua Elizabeth Yukishiro - Alexy

Silizu - lulu Silizu - Armin

 **Chapter 2: Vigilando el Bayou**

Actualidad en el bosque del Bayou en las afueras de Nueva Orleans

Una loba blanca con un colgante muy hermoso camina por la orilla de un pequeño lago en el corazon del bosque.

Son apenas las 2 de la madrugada y ella esta alerta y vigilante.

Una vez a la semana le toca el turno de ser la centinela que protege a su manada alertando de cualquier peligro.

Sus ojos heterocromaticos se posan sobre una figura que se acerca desde las sombras...

Ella lanza un gruñido fuerte, para hacer saber que ese es su territorio...

Mas la extraña figura lo ignora y se vuelve a escabullir entre los arbustos...

Todo volvio a estar en calma...

De la nada algo salta encima de ella y la tira al suelo...

Ella se levanta en poscion de ataque cuanod de pronto...

Lulu no se te ocurra morderme! - La loba blanca se para en seco y observa a la pantera que tenia en frente - Soy yo, loba controlate!

Luego de esto la Lulu la loba se relajo - Aqua! te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso!

Aqua, una pantera blanca con orejas negras y cola negra en conjunto con sus patas tambien del mismo color y ojos turquesa, se acerca nuevamente

a su amiga loba para saludarla estechando sus cuellos y apoyando sus cabezas en el lomo de la otra.

\- Como andan las cosas esta noche lulu? - pregunta Aqua con curiosidad

Lulu se rasca una oreja con la pata trasera y luego contesta - La verdad es que hace dias que las cosas estan tranquilas...

demasiado tranquilas. tu sientes lo mismo que yo? - las dos katagarias adoptaron un gesto de preocupacion en sus semblantes peludos

Algo que ellas no sabian, pero en el fondo.. llamenlo intuicion animal o algo asi, ellas lo sospechaban...

algo grande estaba por pasar, como era posible que de las manadas a las que ellas pertenecian nadie pensara en ellos

cada vez que ellas tocaban en el tema, todos torcian la cabeza a un costado y no daban respuesta, otros las miraban como si

les estubieran creciendo margaritas de las orejas...

Ellas dos eran las unicas que podian sentirlo.

Sus manadas eran las unicas dos habitantes del bosque del Bayou, nadie conocia el bosque y el pantano tanto como ellas.

Era su territorio, su hogar, su terreno, dos firmes katagarias que daban su vida por su manada, su familia, su amistad.

A los Daimons les atraeia especialmente la sangre de un katagaria o de un arcadiano, porque al beber su sangre y su alma

tambien adquirian sus poderes por un determinado tiempo, reflejos aumentados, olfato, hasta podian viajar en el tiempo igual que ellos y teletransportarse

Por eso se elegian como Centinelas a los integrantes mas fuertes y habiles en batalla. se los entrenaba desde cachorros

como guerreros.

Pero desde hacia varios meses que no habian rastros de ninguna amenaza Daimon.

Ni siquiera se asomaban por el pueblo los muy malditos. Todo era muy sospechoso...

\- Has podido practicar tus poderes Lulu? - las dos amigas se dirigian a la entrada del bosque

que delimitaba con el Pantano - yo ya me he rendido... me es imposible teletransportarme a donde yo quiero...

\- como es eso Aqua? - pregunta Lulu - yo tambien tengo algunos problemitas...

\- basicamente ... cuando pienso en ir a una heladeria por alguna razon termino cayendo dentro de un frigorifico..y creeme no es anda lindo

Lulu empeiza a matarse de risa - pues yo tampoco voy muy bien sabes? no logro teletransportarme con ropa puesta, siempre queda tirada en el lugar

anterior al que estaba o queda dobladita en mis manos...

Ambas amigas divisan dos figuras humanas a lo lejos que vienen corriendo a toda prisa hacia ellas.

Poniendose erguidas en posicion de ataque esperan a que se acerquen

Ambas figuras que resultaron ser de dos jovenes muchachos, fueron disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que llegaban a ellas

Frenaron en seco ante ellas y no de ellos hablo...

\- Katagarias, venimos en son de paz... El es mi Hermano Alexy y yo soy Armin, y somos Arcadianos- Hablo el chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules

Ambos se veian muy agitados y acalorados

Las katagarias se miraron entre si sin saber que hacer...

\- No vendriamos si no necesitaramos ayuda, nuestros clanes estan enemistados pero nadie sabe que hemos venido - declara el otro de los hermanos, este tenia cabellos azules y ojos increiblemente violetas

Lulu hizo un paso hacia atras, para luego estirar su cuerpo y tomar forma humana.

Las orejas largas y el ocico dieron paso a unos cabellos marrones claros atados en una coleta alta con flequillo a un costado y dos mechones a sus lados, el blanco pelaje se transformo en una piel blanca y suave. Conservo el collar de cascabel y todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por una pollera de volados y una blusa con mangas amarillas y pecho blanco.

Aqua hizo lo mismo y en su lugar aparecio una joven de estatura baja, con cabellos alborotados con colores entre marron claro y algunas mecha doradas que le llegaba a los muslos. El pelaje blanco fue reemplazado por una piel nacarada muy clara con pecas adornando sus cachetes, y ojos turquesas. Su piel paso a estar cubierta por un polo largo color azul y pantalones blanco entubados que estaban un poco rasgados, productos de los cachorros de la manada.

Ahora que todos podian habalr un idioma en comun se dirigieron a los dos arcadianos enfrente de ellas...

la primera en hablar fue aqua

\- Señores porque buscan nuestra ayuda? que podemos ofrecerles nosotros a ustedes?

Alexy comenzo a contarles lo sucedido

\- veran chicas, nosotros venimos viajando en el tiempo desde hace varios años tratando de arreglar el futuro.

Originalmente nacimos en el año 1900, pero nosotros en realidad venimos del futuro, y las cosas son muy desalentadoras

hemos rastreado el origen de los acontecimientos y eso nos ha conducido a este lugar, esta ciudad...

\- Pero porque este lugar?- interroga Aqua con cierto miedo - esto es solo un bosque...

Ahora fue el turno de Armin

\- es que en esta ciudad no hay ningun clan Arcadiano al cual recurrir, y no confiamos demasiado en los Dark hunters por el momento

ustedes son lo unico en lo que podemos confiar - Armin trago slaiva y prosiguio - en el futuro las cosas cambiaron mucho, y su raza demostro ser buena gente, buenos animales despues de todo... nuestro clan siempre estubo equivocado

Aqua y Lulu se miraron sin entender nada... seria este el fin de la rivalidad?

Con razon ambas sentian que algo estaba pasando, algo iba a cambiar...

\- no podemos llevarlos con nuestro clan... debido a lo que osn ustedes, asique tendremos que manejarnos

por nuestra cuenta chicos...- contesto Aqua

\- pero que haremos? habra que habalr con Amankay? - Pregunta Lulu a los chicos

Armin y alexy se miran sorprendidos y con una pisca de incredulidad...

ambos gritaron al unisono

\- AMANKAY ESTABA VIVA?

Las katagaria se sobresaltaron y calmaron a los chicos

\- Claro que esta viva porque tendria que morir.. segun tengo entendido ella es inmortal- aclara Lulu a los chicos

los cuales cuchicheaban entre si, sin saber que contestarles a las chicas

hasta que al fin uno de ellos se acerca a ellas y susurra - Llevennos con ella por favor...

\- no podemos dejar nuestra guardia chicos debemos esperar hasta el amanecer... - aqua miro el orizonte el cual no aclararia hasta dentro de varias horas

\- de acuerdo - dijo armin - nos veremos a la salida del sol pero ni cuenten esto a nadie... el futuro depende de nosotros por ahora

El oji azul dio media vuelta y volvio con su hermano... ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia la ciudad

Las chicas incredulas se quedaron en silencio...

\- A poco no te gustaron eh eh...- interroga Aqua a Lulu

\- Aqua ... tu no tienes remedio... hablan del fin del mundo pedazo de gato salvaje!- Lulu reprendiendo a Aqua- Aunque admito que el de pelo negro no estaba nada feo - la loba al decir esto inmediatamente le crecieron las orejas de lobo y se sonrrojo tanto que parecia un tomate

\- jajajaj Lulu esta enamorada.. mira mira tus orejas te delatan estas avergonzada! - Aqua como siempre tan divertida - solo espero volver a ver a Alexy

 **Proxima historia:** Haruka angelique - Ruxandra Dalca (Ikki) - Kentin

Akira Nubl- Anais Broder -Nathaniel


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 : Por las calles de Nueva Orleans**

Los fuegos rugientes del pueblo ardían a gran altura en la noche, lamiendo el cielo oscuro como

serpientes enroscándose a través del terciopelo negro. El humo flotó en el aire a través de la oscuridad

brumosa, acre con el perfume de muerte y venganza.

La vista y el olor deberían traer alegría para Ikki

No lo hizo.

Nada le traería alegría otra vez.

Nada.

La amarga agonía que fluía dentro de él lo dejaba . Era más de lo que podía

soportar y ese pensamiento era casi suficiente como para hacerle reír.

Uno por uno, él había perdido a cada ser humano en la tierra que alguna vez había significado algo

para él.

Todos ellos.

Desde chica ella estaba destinada a ser de la realiza junto a uno de los hijos del Gran Vlad.

Pero todo se torno oscuro. Su destino se trunco, se torcio quien sabe porque tipo de fuerzas invisibles

para que todo saliera mal...

El pueblo se volvio en contra del Principe Vlad, inclusive su familia.

entonces toda su familia fue tomada como prisionera.

Su padre, quien habia sido comandante en las fuerzas del ejercito del principe...

antes de morir le dio sus ultimas palabras - Hija mia, toma tu lugar como reina de este pueblo, y asesina al traidor-

Antes de exalar su ultimo aliento el anciano escucho a su hija - Padre, la deshonrra de la traicion desgarra el corazon- el anciano

le extendio una daga - pero la traicion a la sangre deshonra al hombre-

Ikki fue en busca del principe, pero fallo en el intento, la joven mujer de 17 años fue encarcelada y torturada.

La obligaron a ver como sus amigos familia y conocidos eran sometidos al Empalamiento...

Una vez que La chica se llevo la vida de su antiguo monarca como Acto de venganza... no tubo mas que hacer

pero... eso era todo? la venganza realmente no le sirvio de nada, aun honrando a su familia con su daga...

eso no le devolveria a su padre.. entonces?

Ikki rió amargamente mientras un dolor cegador la atravesaba otra vez. Estaba tan adolorida y

herida que escasamente podía respirar. Todo lo que quería era paz.

Su familia.

Y ellos ya se habían ido.

Sin ellos, ella ya no tenía deseos de sobrevivir. No, ella no podía vivir con este peso en el corazón.

Esa necesidad vengativa había transcendido todo, aún la muerte misma.

–¡Que los dioses los condenen a todos ustedes! –Ikki atronó a la ardiente aldea.

–Los dioses no nos condenan, nos condenamos nosotros mismos con nuestras palabras y acciones.

La joven dio la vuelta abruptamente a la voz detrás de ella para ver a una mujer vestida todo de negro.

Llegando a la pequeña subida, esta muejr era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes.

El viento de la noche formaba remolinos alrededor de la figura

La luz de la luna bailaba sobre el cabello Rojo y largo que llevaba suelto

Sus ojos plateados y brillantes parecían cambiar como una misteriosa niebla. Esos ojos encendidos

eran extraños y escalofriantes.

No fue hasta que la mujer se acercó, que Ikki

se percató que no era tan mayor como al principio le pareció.

Ciertamente, su estilo era el de una joven adolescente que estaba en el precioso umbral entre la adolescencia y la

madurez.

Hasta que uno lo veía más de cerca. Allí, en los ojos de la desconocida, yacía la sabiduría de los años.

Ésta no era una muchacha, era una guerrera que había peleado duro y había visto demasiado.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Ikki

–Soy Amankay Parthenopaeus –dijo con acento extraño– Fui enviada por Artemisa para entrenarte para tu vida nueva.

La Diosa griega había dicho a Ikki que esperara a esta mujer que había vagado por la tierra

desde tiempos inmemoriales.

–¿Y qué me enseñará usted a mí, hechicera?

–Te enseñaré a matar violentamente a los Daimons que cazan en la humanidad desventurada. Te

enseñaré a esconderte durante el día a fin de que los rayos del sol no te maten. Te mostraré como

hablar sin revelar tus colmillos a los hombres y todo lo demás que necesites saber para sobrevivir.

Miró a Amankay.

–Dígame, Hechicera, hay algún hechizo que pueda terminar con la agonía de esta maldición.

Amankay le lanzó una mirada dura.

–Sí, pequeña. Yo te mostraré como enterrar el dolor tan profundamente que no te molestará nunca

más, pero ten en cuenta que nada es dado libremente y ninguna cosa dura para siempre. **Un día algo**

 **vendrá para hacerte sentir otra vez y con ello vendrá todo el dolor del tiempo sobre ti**. Todo lo que has

escondido saldrá y no sólo podría destruirte, sino a cualquiera cerca de ti.

Ikki ignoró esa última parte. Todo lo que quería por ahora era un día

 **Actualidad en Nueva Orleans**

-Tu sabes Anais... estos Daimons de ahora no vienen tan entrenados como los de antes- comenta Ikki a su compañera-

Los de ahora salen correindo y le quitan lo divertido a la noche...

Enfrente de ella estaba sentanda Anais broder, La mas antigua de los dark hunters, sin contar con Amankay.

las dos charlaban en un bar.. eran las 2 de la madrugada.

\- Ikki tu llegaste en una epoca en la que los daimons spathy ya se habian extinguido - explica a su compañera -

pero yo sigo pensando que todavia quedan de esa raza y esatn escondidos en alguna parte...

La camarera llegaba con las donas para Ikki y un cafe para Anais. - que rayos son los Daimons Spathy?

\- son como super daimons, mas entrenados, ellos no nos tenian miedo como estos de ahora, ellos peleaban a muerte...

-cambiando de tema Anais... sabes a quienes traeran como refuerzos por las fiestas? - interroga Ikki deborando una dona

Anais se tomo unos segundos para dejar su cafe y mirar seriamente a su compañera... algo andaba mal

las cosas se pondrian muy feas ene estas fiestas... pero que podria ser?

\- vendra un tal Kentin... la verdad no lo conozco...-

Ikki deborando la tercera dona - solo kentin? una sola persona? - No podia ser que no viniera nadie mas no darian a basto

con tantos daimons en las fiestas

\- y... bueno tambien traeran a otro Dark Hunter...- La chica hizo un silencio - Estan exportando a Castiel...

Ikki no pudo aguantar y escupio lo que quedaba de la ultima dona en su boca...

no lo podia creer, tenia que ser una broma... estaban locos?

En que estaba pensando Artemisa? Como podia ser que Amankay permitiera semejante cosa?

Los daimons se echarian un festin con los humanos... y ellos tendrian que estar preocupandose que Castiel

haga su trabajo... es que ese sujeto estaba loco.. era un psicotico..

Por esa razon lo exiliaron a Alaska sin ningun compañero ni nadie...

\- Tranquilizate, Amankay debe haber pensado un plan para que todo salga bien- si eso debia ser, Amankay

no podria haberse olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Castiel y Nathaniel el otro Dark Hunter que estaba aqui en Nueva Orleans

se llevaban a las patadas... se odiaban mutuamente y siempre terminaban peleando...

\- Oye Daimons a la vista... ya termine mi cafe... cuando termines de desatragantarte y limpiar el chiquero que escupiste alcanzame niña -

Anais se fue a toda prisa, corrio tres cuadras rodeando la manzana y los embosco en la esquina... eran 3 rubios Daimons que buscaban sangre

Los tres se miraron entre si como buscando una respuesta.. Peleamos o corremos?

Los tres se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre la chica... que los aparto de un salto a los tres

quedaron tirados en el piso...

uno de ellos se levanto rapidamente pero quedo con un clavado contra la pared con un hacha de diamantes clavado en su pecho que al instante

aquel daimon quedo reducido en cenizas...

los otros dos daimons decidieron darse vuelta para huir.. pero en la otra esquina los estaba esperanso ella... Ikki

llevaba un vestido negro con botas de cuero altas...y el viento le daba en la cara haciendo que su castaño pelo se le alborotara

dandole un toque de peligro...

Ambos daimons no tubieron alternativa que enfrentarla...

cuando se dispusieron a abalanzarse sobre ellas... un ninja vestido de atras cayo encima de ellos clavandoles una lanza en el pecho a los dos

ambos de volvieron cenizas en un segundo

\- Nath.. siempre robando las kills - Dice Anais acercando se desde la otra esquina...

\- Señoritas... fue un placer :) - Nathaniel las saluda a ambas con el respeto y la delicadesa que siempre

lo caracterizo

Anais se venia acercando a unos metros de distancia, y de paso tenia un espectacular vista del querido Dark hunter...

Llevaba puesto un sobretodo negro y largo, de bajo una camisa negra y corbata del mismo color y pantalones de cuero

que se ajustaban muy bien a su figura, con el pelo revuelto por el viento de aquella noche, se veia especialmente atractivo.. y peligroso

\- Vamos chicas debemos ir al abrrio Frances a patrullar, Amankay anda por esta zona-

\- amankay por aqui? que raro.. no es su zona favorita... - Ikki olia algo raro en que la pelirroja este cerca de su area...

\- ya saben como es ella.. no es de contestar muchas preguntas... pero me dijo que debia arreglar algunos asuntos con los katagaria

asique estaria en el Bar de los osos...

Los tres Dark hunters se dirigieron al barrio frances

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana...

Mientras cierta pelirroja entraba al Bar de los osos.. que secretamente era atendido por Were hunters.. pero los clientes humanos

no tenia ni idea...

\- Mama oso he venido a hablar sobre lo que usted ya sabe...- Amankay se acerco a la barra y susurro a una anciana de unos 60 años que estaba llevando cuentas en la caja registradora

\- Si querida... ves esas dos chicas que estan alli con esos dos chicos tambien? han acudido al llamado...

Amankay se dirigio a habalr con aquellas persona

\- AMANKAY - Gritaron alexy y armin al unisono

\- Shhh bajen la voz par de tontos... ustedes dos quienes son? los recuerdo pero no se de dodne...-

Ambos hermanos se miraron con una especie de esperanza- Del futuro Amankay! tu has estado con nosotros y

ahora nosotros hemos viajado aqui a verte a ti.. tenemos que hablar...

 **Hasta aqui el Cap de hoy espero que les guste y no sea muy aburrido!**

 **Realmente disfruto haciendolo!**


	5. Chapter 4 Un sueño en retroceso

_**Chapter 4: Bailando con el Diablo**_

Protagonistas: Luna hermosa : Rous Usui Dream Hunter

Castiel como Castiel Dark hunter

 **Alaska:**

Un joven de cabellos rojos vestido completamente de negro camina por una montaña nevada

llendo hacia una cueva que habia escondida, la cual conducia a la profundidad de esta . Alli habia una precaria cabaña

parecia bastante improvisada, pero esta improvisacion ya llevaba 100 años asi.

Este joven encendio el fuego. y se dispuso a calentar algo de pollo

pero se dio cuenta que al encender el fuego abia olor a cabello quemado. se revolvio su cabeza buscando el fuego o algo de chamuscado pero no encontro nada...

se dio vuelta y escucho un chirrido agudo...

tiro agua sobre el fuego y alli descubrio una familia de ardillas ( ni idea si las ardillas viven en climas frios en mi pais no existen las ardillas)

se encontraba la mama la cual habia cubierto a sus dos cachorritos con su espalda y su cola.

El pelirrojo agarro a toda la familia. Mama ardilla amenazaba con morderlo pero a el no le importo, y los coloco en un lugar mas comodo.

Luego de esto volvio a prender el fuego y a comer en paz...

" _Ojala fuera una ardilla.. todo seria tan simple y facil... todo careceria de sentido, simplemente viviria..._

 _Pero.. es que acaso no todo carece de sentido ahora mismo?_

 _vivo en alaska el lugar mas frio del planeta, y donde casi no hay daimons porque odian el frio..._

 _que sentido tiene vivir aqui?_

 _mejor dicho.. que sentido tiene vivir? vivir?_

 _excepto que yo no vivo... yo ... solo habito el mundo_

 _los años me arrastran con ellos_

 _La vida me ha arrojado al ring sin guantes ni saber pelear, y encima se me ha prohibido el derecho_

 _de tirar la toalla..._

 _Un dark hunter no puede morir, no puede suicidarse_

 _pero tampoco puedo vivir... que es entonces lo que hago... Maldita Artemisa_

 _Amankay Maldita zorra me has abandonado aqui..._

El sueño empezo a apoderarse del pelirrojo, ya eran las 7 de la mañana

habia sido un patrullaje muy aburrido sin ninguna pelea...

De pronto ya no estaba en su cueva...

donde estaba? oh no.. cualquier lugar menos ese...

estaba en su antigua casa... en la casa de su padre.. y el no era un hombre

era apenas un niño de 8 años... quemado por el sol y atado a un palo por la muñecas

Habia un hombre grande y viejo con una mueca de enojo en su rostro

Este viejo sostenia un latigo en sus maños

\- Yo te enseñare a quedarte callado engendro.. tu nunca debiste haber nacido

eres una verguenza para mi - este viejo no paraba de vociferar tantas injurias que uno no daba

a basto de entender una oracion que ya soltaba la siguiente

Alzo la mano del latigo y prosiguio a darle tantos latigazos que al terminar su espalda no tenia piel,

era carne viva...

se sentia tan real, no podia ser que despues de 400 años siguiera soñando con lo mismo

luego de esa escena, de la nada paso a otra...

estaba en la plaza del pueblo caminando con un monton de bolsas en sus manos y en los hombros, vestido con trapos

que apenas cubrian su cuerpo diminuto y raquitico

adelante suyo caminaban los hijos de aquel viejo...

\- apurate esclavo... hace frio no querras que nos enfermemos pedazo de debilucho - gritaba el mayor de todos ellos

sus pequeñas pierna sedieron a tanto peso y quedo tirado en el piso y todas las bolsas desparramadas tambien

para su mala suerte, los hijos del viejo no lo tomaron para nada bien, algunos se acercaron y emepzaron a reirse y burlarse.. otro

no tubieron mejor idea que patearlo para que se apurara, y una minoria le gritaba cosas humillantes

Este pelirrojo no tubo una buena infancia, ni siquiera una uena vida

\- no entiendo porque me tratan asi si yo soy hermano de ustedes tambien ! - gritaba el niño mientras trataba de levantarse

\- tu? hermano nuestro? tu madre fue una aventura de nuestro padre y de ahi saliste tu... no nos averguenzes quieres? - como siempre el

mayor de todo parecia odiarlo mas que a nadie

De pronto todo se volvio a desvanecer... todo se volvio blanco y parecia un lugar lleno de paz... de la nada empezo a escuchar el sonido del agua

el perfume de jazmines, y de golpe estaba en un manantial de aguas y jazmines.. un pequeño lago lleno de flores

y tambien sus dolores desaparecieron, sus cicatrices ya no estaban...al igual que las cicatrices de su alma

una muchacha enfrente suyo un poco mas bajita que el... se miro en el reflejo del agua y ya tenia el aspecto de un apersona adulta

esta chica ... el ya la conocia... estaba en su paraiso personal.. al que solo llega cuando duerme...

aunque aveces ella esta y aveces no...

 **Al mismo tiempo en un lugar etereo y sin cuerpo, un lugar entre los sueños y la realidad**

Una muchacha de cabellos dorados y ojos grises. Usaba un vestido negro con bordados rojos en los hombros y en la caida de la falda...

miraba en una burbuja de cristal a un pelirrojo sumergido en sus pesadillas...

se notaba contrariada... no sabia que hacer... sabia que lo correcto era dejarlo afrontar la situacion pero...

su corazon etereo queria salir corriendo y abrazarlo, consolarlo y defenderlo...

decirle que ya todo habia pasado, que al final de la historia seria el mas fuerte de los hombres

y que todos y cada uno pagarian por lo que le hicieron...

\- Se ve contrariada señorita Rous...- se escucha de la nada una voz pacifica

\- Señor Lysandro, me he asustado... no esperaba su presencia hoy - Rous, una dream hunter, se da vuelta

y se encuentra con el albino

Lysandro se ahcerca al orbe de cristal y la vuelve a mirar - sabes que debes dejarlo que afronte sus pesadillas

si sigues sacandolo de ellas, nunca sanara... algun dia podra cambiar sus sueños...-

Rous mira el suelo con vacilo, sentia una profunda indecision, lysandro era sabia pero siempre se mostraba

nulo ante los sentimientos

\- Pero lysandro, no entiendo como puedes tu permanecer al margen de tus soñadores y no involucrarte, acaso

no sientes lastima auqnue sea? - Rous interroga a su superior buscando las respuesta que ella misma no queria responder

en el fondo sabia que lo que sentia no era lastima... era algo mas calido

Lysandro acaricio el orbe, y luego miro la nada - sabes bien que nosotros no debemos sentir nada, hace Eones atras

Zeus nos saco nuestros sentimientos, no deberias estar sintiendo nad- lysandro se paro en seco, y se rasco la barbilla

no pudo terminar la frase, se habia dado cuenta de algo... **El tambien estaba ya sintiendo cosas por Nikola**.

Pero como era posible? seria que la magia de Zeus se estaria debilitando?

las cosas definitivamente estaban cambiando, para bien o para mal... eso estaba por verse

\- Señorita Rous sera mejor que no le diga nada a nadie sobre esos sentimientos que tiene, no hable con nadie

no pregunte nada, y mucho mas importante no se los demuestre a nadie, me entiende? - Rous asintio con la cabeza

\- yo me pondre en contacto con usted, por el momento mantenga la boca cerrada... y trate de no interferir en los sueños de Castiel

El albino se fue hechando humos... PPfff y despues decia que no tenia sentimientos ajaja

Rous volvio a mirar el orbe de cristal,, las cosas se ponian cada vez peor...

 _No debo interferir..._

 _No interferir_

 _no debo defenderlo_

 _no entrometerme_

 _debo sanarlo indirectamente_

 _no mostrar sentimientos_

 _no...no...nooo_

 _por Zeus... esta vez sera la ultima..._

Rous lanzo un fuego luminoso blanco sobre si misma y en unos segundos se encontraba en el paraiso de Castiel

Enfrente de ella se encontraba aquel torturado Dark Hunter...

Se veia tan alegre sin cicatricez, con el viento acariciando sus mejillas y el pelo largo y rojo a sus costado de la cara...

\- Eres tu otra vez! donde me has traido ahora? - interroga castiel con cara de asombro

\- hola Castiel me recuerdas? - algo andaba mal, se suponia que el no debia tener recuerdos de ella, siempre eran borrados al despertar

Lysandro tenia razon las cosa estaban cambiando

\- si por supuesto hace como una semana tu habias venido a salvarme tambien, y me trajiste a este mismo lugar - Castiel se sento a orrillas del lago y se lavo la cara

Rous se sento a su lado, y pudo oler el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo, era tan especial, que ningun otro soñador podia producirlo

Definitivamente ella estaba teniendo sentimientos, eso ya era innegable

Castiel la miro de reojo y de la nada, ella tenia la cara mojada...

\- Castiel que has hecho? me has mojado! - ella se sacudio sorprendida por la efusividad del pelirrojo

Este mismo rio a carcajadas - oye es un sueño no estas realmente mojada sea quien quiera que seas tu

Si si si.. un sueño pero ella realmente estaria mojada cuando el sueño terminara.. el se levantaria fresco como una lechuga

\- Castiel ya debo irme, en un ratito despertaras sabes? y debes ir a cazar daimons...

\- no quiero ir, no tiene sentido, asi es todas las noches... casi nunca hay daimons en realidad - suspiro contrariado - solo salgo a enfriarme el trasero plano

que tengo

Rous queria reirse de su ultimo comentario, pero el lo tomaria como una falta de respeto

\- Dime tu nombre antes de que te vayas - castiel la tomo del brazo para que no se fuera aun

Rous recordo las palabras de lysandro y sabia que no debia decirle su nombre, mucho menos si el podia recordarla

pero antes de que lo pensara abrio su boca - Me llamo Rous Usui y soy tu Dream Hunter - Quee carajo? enserio Rous? te falla el cerebro?

como vas a revelar tu identidad completa?

Castiel le sonrrio y tomo distancia entre ambos...

\- Hasta mi proxima pesadilla Rous, te estare esperando para que me salvez ...

 _ **Hasta aqui el cap... me explaye bastante espero que no haya sido aburrido...**_

 _ **pero es que me inspire mucho con esta historia y no paraba de escribir :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**El Bar de los osos Katagaria:**

\- Amankay acudimos a ti en busca d ayuda! - susurra Armin muy desesperado. A lo que Lulu, le ponia una mano

encima del hombro para tratar de calmarlo...

La pelirroja que tenian enfrente llevaba un semblante nulo, sin trasmitir ninguna emocion - tranquilos - dudo un momento antes de proseguir-

Armin verdad?, bien... si vienen del futuro ya deben saber el final... sea lo que sea no se puede interferir chicos.

 **No porque puedas, significa que debas...**

-Pero que eso tan grave que pasa en el futuro? - interroga Aqua con l seño fruncido

\- Amankay debes escucharnos! podemos arreglar las cosas estamos a tiempo! nosotros tenemos el don de viajar en el tiempo

tenemos la ventaja! - alexy casi gritaba a lo que los borrachos de alrededor empezaban a mirarlos con curiosidad

\- Shhh, callate lobo tonto! no puedo ver nada sobre mi propio futuro, y el de ustedes dos chicos tampoco, eso significa

que sus vidas estan ligadas a las mias, por eso no se me permite ver que pasara...

pero el de ustedes dos si chicas, Aqua y Lulu... deben ser fuertes, y reforzar sus abilidades de pelea, no se porque se los digo pero trabajen en eso lo mas que puedan... porque las cosas estan cambiando y segun lo que pude percibir debemos prepararnos...

Ambas chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron.

el sol empezaba a aclarar en el orizonte y ambas katagarias debian volver al Bayou asique se despidieron de todos...

-Chicas recuerden que no deben habalr de esto con nadie, y tampoco confien en andie que no seamos nosotros, nos mantendremos en contacto.-

luego de decir esto, Amankay se subio a su moto y ambos lobos tomaron sus respectivas formas y la siguieron.

 **en un mundo etereo:**

Rous se encuentra sentada en el borde de su cama, dibujando en un amplio lienzo te seda...

no es como si hubiera mucho que hacer cuando su Dark hunter no esta durmiendo.. asique...

(Pensamientos de Rous)

No debo entrometerme mas, no debo protegerlo solo debo curarlo

debo hacer lo que es mejor para el,

no lo que yo quiero hacer...

debo dejar de confundirme...

si a esto le llaman sentimientos.. puaajjj ...

es horrible enfrentar semejantes enrriedos...

pero seria mucho mas aburrido...

\- De nuevo hablando sola? ya pareces humana querida - Lysandro apoyado sobre el umbral de su cama

\- oh señor lysandro! no debe debe espiar mis pensamientos! - la dream hunter teni9a la cara mas colorada que el pelo de Castiel

la chica parecia bastante molesta - Eres mi subordinada,y aunque parezca una falta de respeto, debo sersiorarme que no hagas

cosas raras, mi querida...

Rous desvia su mirada del albino, y se dirije a su ventana, por alli podia verse un campo de flores claras que

bailaban con el vaiven del viento... - Señor, usted sabe lo que yo siento por mi Dark Hunter, ya encontro las respuestas que necesitaba saber?

El semblante del Albino se tornaron palidos y algo sombrios, lo cual hizo dar cierto matiz de miedo a Rous..

\- Mira Rous, sere sincero, algo muy grande se acerca, por lo que pude averiguar... los Guardianes de las 4 puertas deben ceder sus lugares

a otros guardianes, ya se cumplio un ciclo, y a eso sumale que las puertas en esta epoca del año estan debiles, asique todos se estan preparando para

lo que sea que pase, bueno o malo...

\- Es por eso que el castigo que se nos fue impuesto esta perdiendo su efecto... - Rous parecia entenderlo todo... auqnue quienes serian los proximos Guardianes?...

\- Tu dark hunter se esta volviendo a dormir... te veo luego, no hables con nadie querida- Lysandro se hizo humo en un instante

 **Anochecer en nueva horleans: 7 de la tarde**

un auto blindado color negro estacionaba en la acera del bar de los osos.

Al abrirse la puerta sale un Castaño oji-verde vestido con pantalones militares remera negra y chauqeta haciendo juego con los pantalones

su semblante serio advertia peligro, si eres un daimon mejor vuelve a tu guarida...

pidio una mesa en el bar y se dedico a tomar una cerveza y comer galletas de chocolate.

Estaba esperando a alquien... el era el refuerzo de alguien...

Una castaña de ojos violetas entra por la puerta y se sienta en la barra, le pregunta algo a la anciana de la caja

Entonces El castaño comprendio que ella seria su compañera...

La oji violeta se dirijio a su mesa con un par de donas en sus manos dispuesta a presentarse

El hombre se paro para saludarla con la mano, luego procedieorn a sentarse...

\- Porque tanta formalidad compañero, estaremos asesinando desgraciados- asique esa era su forma de romper el hielo?

\- Soy Kentin, tu eres Ruxandra? -

\- Dime Ikki por favor, ese nombre ya no me pertenece - Ikki se aclaro la garganta para indicar dos jovenes daimons que entraban en el bar.

Esta seria una noche ajetreada...

Ambos terminaron sus galletas y donas y salieron a las calles... hacia frio...

esperaron atras del bar y vieron a los mismos daimons salir del bar...

los siguieron detras como si fueran personas normales...

ambos se miraron sin decir una palabras, y supieron que hacer al instante

parecia telepatia o algo asi?

Cuando ambos daimons se pararon en seco en medio de la calle y se dieorn vuelta, Kentin dio un paso hacia adelante

\- Buscan algo jovenes daimons?

\- no estan muy lejos de su guarida? - agrego ikki con una sonrrisa para terminar

ambos daimons se tiraron a pelear, pero ikki los inmovilizo desactivando sus sistemas nerviosos, mientras que kentin

salto y se posiciono detras de ellos y les arranco la cabeza, inmediatamente ambos se hicieorn cenizas...

\- wow Ikki eres grandioza con esos poderes! - kentin no dejaba de sorprenderse y alabarla

\- nos entendemos muy bien kentin! - Ikki solo se dedico a sonrreir avergonzada por los alabos

\- Ikki dirijete al barrio frances! alli te esperan Nikkola y Anais! -

Que? pero amankay?

\- Amankay ? donde? - kentin la miraba sin entender

\- Kentin no puede escucharme solo tu lo haces! ven aqui! - esa voz sigue insistiendo

\- Sal de mi cabeza! que haces? -

-Yo? no te he tocado ikki de que hablas? - nuevamente kentin sin entender nada

\- DEJA DE HABLAR EN VOZ ALTA IDIOTA! DEJALO PATRULLAR SOLO Y VEN AQUI!- la voz de Amankay se escuchaba molesta y

demandante - NO ME HAGAS TELETRANSPORTARME Y TRAERTE DE LOS PELOS

\- ok ok-

\- oye estas bien? sufres de esquisofrenia post morte?

\- em.. non o, es decir, si estoy bien... mira porque no patrullas tu por aqui y conces el barrio, yo debo ir al barrio frances nos vemos luego !

\- vale como digas... seguro no tienes nada raro?

\- sisi, fue un placer concoerte!

 **Hasta aqui el cap de hoy... disculpen el retr5aso es que estaba sin compu hace unos dias la tengo de vuelta ( la mande a arreglar)**

 **estas cosas que se rompen U.u**

 **que opinan? dejenme rewiews por fiii no sean malitasss :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Eran las 10 de la noche en Nueva orleans y todo esta en calma. Como podia ser eso posible?

Si habian enviado refuerzos era porque habrian demasiados daimons dando vueltas, asique porque esos desgraciados

no estaban tratando de comerse a alguien?

\- Deben estar planeando algo - Dijo Anais en voz baja - Quizas salgan de un momento a otro - Ni siquiera planeaba que su compañero

la escuchase...

Nathaniel estaba sentado en la acera leyendo una novela policiaca, pero no pudo ignorar los comentarios de Anais.

El rubio cerro el libro y la miro curioso

\- Que piensas que estan planeando?

\- la verdad no lo se - la peli azul se quedo mirando la nada - pero es como si estubieran escondidos pero al acecho

la peli azul quedo estatica... como si estubiera en algun tipo de trance

\- Rayos!Estas teniendo una vision? - Pregunta Nathaniel alarmado - Odio cuando haces eso, nunca se cuando despertarte...

Anais solo miraba la nadacon sus ojos grises arremolinandose dentro del iris

 ** _La tierra estaba ardiendo y el suelo se partia en pedazos, de aquellos quiebres emanaba un edor putrefacto_**

 ** _muy dificil de soportar..._**

 ** _Caian bolas de fuego del cielo y la gente corria, gritaba y rogaba por sus vidas. Habian cuerpos despedazados_**

 ** _por todos lados._**

 ** _\- Nathaniel? donde estas? Ikki?Nikola?Amankay? Donde estan todos? - Anais gritaba y corria en busca de ayuda_**

 ** _pero al parecer solo quedaba ella..._**

 ** _De la nada aparece un pelirrojo desconocido cargando a una chica rubia que al parecer estaba inconciente_**

 ** _Este se dirige hacia ella como si la conociera._**

 ** _\- Oye, ayudame, puedes hacer algo? - el pelirrojo le imploraba con lagrimas en los ojos que ayude a su amada_**

 ** _\- Perdoname - fue todo lo que Anais pudo decir apenas tartamudeando - no se que debo hacer_**

 ** _el pelirrojo la toma de un brazo antes de que empezara a alejarse - espera, escuchame! perdoname por todos los errores_**

 ** _que cometi, se que no hice las cosas bien, no soy bueno lo se. Pero.. has amado a alguien alguna vez? - los ojos del pelirrojo estaban_**

 ** _llenos de dolor y agonia, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre - Salva a mi Rous! es el amor de mi vida!_**

De un segundo a otro todo se volvio negro...

ya no habia dolor, no habia fuego ni gente muriendo

el pelirrojo y la chica rubia ya no estaban

todo se habia desvanecido...

Sintio un tiron en su brazo, cuando volvio en si pudo ver a un rubio muy preocupado con un pañuelo en su mano

\- Anais! Anais! vuelve a la realidad por favor!

Que? que haces Nathaniel? - Anais atino a tocarse la cara para retirar las manos llenas de sangre

\- Estas sangrando Anais.. dejame curarte - Nathaniel alzo en sus brazos a la peli azul y la llevo al banco mas cercano

alli le limpio toda la sangre y el sudor de su frente

\- oye, estas tembrando, ten mi campera... ya paso todo querida, estoy aqui contigo - Nathaniel susurraba esas palabras en su oido

mientras ella inalaba su aroma que la mantenia anclada al presente, tratando de olvidar a aquel pelirrojo y la chica rubia ensagrentada

 **Al mismo tiempo en el Bar de los Osos**

El bar tenia dos cara, una para los clientes humanos como un bar de motoqueros comun y corriente

y la otra cara del bar para los clientes no humanos. Funcionaba tambien como un hotel comunitario para Dark hunters, Were hunters, Daimons,

Ninfas, Demonios y todo tipo de criatura magica que necesitara amparo y proteccion.

Pero habia una regla. Dentro del bar y la casa comunitaria estaba prohibido pelear, cazar comer a los habitantes. Si esto pasaba los osos te despellejarian

o ya no serias bienvenido en la residencia.

Bajand las escaleras de la casa comunitaria, las cuales comunicaban con la cocina del bar, salia un lobo de pelaje negro azulado, lentamente se acerco al cocinero, el cual era el hermano mayor de los osos.

\- que quieres alexy? un bocadillo?

Alexy bosteza y lo mira, luego volvio a su forma. a lo que el oso lo observa...

\- Porque siendo un Arcadianote presentas en forma de animal?

El peliazul agarra una taza de cafe y se sienta - La verdadme hubiera gustado ser Katagaria sabes? la vida en la aldea arcadiana no es tan buena

\- A que te refieres con eso pequeño? - el oso se sento luego de meter pastelitos de chocolate en el horno

Alexy se aclaro la garganta y prosiguio - En la aldea nuestros padres elijen a nuestra compañera. Es una vida despojada de todo amor. No tenemos opciones a nuestra corta edad - Tanto el como su gemelo tenian aproximadamente 300 años lo cual para un were hunter eso era ser adolescente -

siempre se obedece a lo que dictan las tradiciones, **No hay lugar para el corazon alli... y yo no quiero una vida asi**

\- como que elijen con quien te casas? pero crei que ustedes los arcadianos tambien se regian por las marcas de emparejamiento

al igual que nosotros los katagarias...

\- Pues asi es... pero nuestros padres elijen las chicas con las que nosotros debemos pasar tiempo, nos dan un mes con cada chica

y si en ese plazo la amrca de pareja no se traza en nuestra mano derecha, ellos ya tienen a otra mujer preparada para nosotros, y asi hasta dar con la indicada por los destinos... - alexy bajo la cabeza en señal de frustracion

el oso lo miraba incredulo - pero y si la indicada no esta entre las chicas que ellos elijen?

\- Es por eso que no quiero llevar esa vida... no quiero que elijan mi destino... yo quiero encontrar a mi pareja por mi mismo

Alexy tomo el ultimo sorbo de cafe y salio a las calles

Una pantera blanca se encontraba recostada en la orilla de un lago recostada boca arriba mirando las estrellas

por suerte essa noche no le tocaba patrullar, pero ella no podia pegar un ojo

pensaba y pensaba

que seraa eso que se aproxima tan inminente?

y ellas estan destinadas a formar parte de ello...

y alexy era tan lind... eee?

oye... que rayos estas pensando Aqua? apenas lo conoces pantera torpe

si pero porque siento esa cercania cuando esta el? como si un iman nos atrayera

y es como si pudiera ver sus 300 años de vida atravez de sus ojos...

No importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor

de una u otra forma siempre termianba pensando en el

siempre volvia a el...

sus pensamientos se escapaban a una fantasia en la que no existen los clanes

ni arcadianos ni katagarias

ni las razas ni las especies

lobos, panteras... son todos iguales

Estaba deseando alcanzar esa fantasia y hacerla su realidad alterna

pero muy lejos de eso, la verdad es otra

su clan no permitiria tal union

en realidad ni siquiera estaba segura que Alexy estubiera al tanto de esa conexion

de todas manera la proxima vez que viera a quel lobo azulado

procuraria acercarse mas a el...

 **chiiicas hasta el Chapter.. les gusto?**

 **dejenme rewiews pliiiis**

 **tranquis el menstruadito parecera pronto en persona! disculpenme si no salen en el cap varias**

 **es que me queria centrar en estas escenas y exprimirlas al maximo**

 **pero e proximo lo subire en estos dias y sera mas enriquesedor para todas lo prometo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola holaaa! me vino un golpe de inspiracion y cuando me pongo a escribir puum! se me apaga la compu,**

 **ay dios mio! voy a citar a Airy Lafontaine (AiliGuby) Señor dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza ... ya aca viene mi parte:**

 **como me des fuerza agarro la notebook y la mando a volar por los aires al pais de nunca jamas... me tiene arta**

 **asique estoy desde el celular intentando escribir algo decente para ustedes :D**

 **aparte seria una loca si dejo pasar esta oportunidad de inspiracion que la muy zorra no me visito muy seguida ultimamente...**

 **Kalosis:** Un reino ubicado en una dimension paralela al mundo real, como el reino de los Dream hunters... pero no tan pacifico y tambien es el hogar de los no tan queridos Daimons.

Bueno, como todo reino necesita reyes y reinas... el rey se los debo

pero la reina Apollimy, la destructora atlante, la cual es la Diosa de la destruccion (de ahi el titulo, por si no se dieron cuenta ahrre). Dicha diosa

formaba parte del pantheon de los dioses oscuros, ero al casarse con Archon, el dios griego de no me acuerdo que boludes, ella se mudo al pantheon griego.

En la actualidad, Apollimu tenia dos hijos adoptivos semi-dioses: Debrah y Dake. hijos ilegitimos del Dios Apolo

Una chica de pelo marron y largo caminaba de forma enojada por los pasillos del palacio de kalosis

-Oye niña! tranquila quieres? - le ordena un muchacho alto de pelo rubio y tez bronceada - esto es solo un contratiempo

-Un contratiempo dices? Dake acaso eres estupido? - la muchacha hablaba cada vez mas histerica - no podemos permitir que algo asi pase de nuevo!

asique manten a tus daimons quietos

-Debrah te recuerdo que que ya sabiamos que la maldita perra de Amankay reuniria a sus mejores Dark hunters, esto es solo un golpe menor - Dake

estaba sentado en un sillon de color negro mientras prendia un cigarro y miraba como su hermana seguia caminando de un lado a otro

Lo se lo se! pero no debemos quedarnos quietos. para debilitar a Apollimy debemos mostrarle que nosotros sus queridos hijos somos confiables

y no tenemos intenciones de dañar a su amada hija!

Ambos hermanos siguieron planeando sus movimientos mientras que en el gran salon principal...

Una muchacha que no pasaria de los treinta años, yacia recostada en su cama, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Tenia unos hermosos ojos color celeste palido casi gris. Su pelo era largo y lacio, de un color negro oscuro como la noche de nueva orleans

y su figura esbelta y delicada era digna de admiracion.

pero su rostro estaba pintado de tristeza y dolor...

 _Donde esta mi niño? ya han pasado 500 años desde que me lo arrebataron, cuando sera el dia en que pueda tener_

 _a mis dos amores juntos conmigo como siempre debio ser?mi pequeño niño y mi hija mayor..._

 _se que algun dia ellos volveran a mi, y el mundo se rendira ante mi venganza por haberme arrebatado a mi sangre_

 _por segunda vez_

Hace eones atras, Apollimy al estar casada con Archon, acepto albergar en su palacio del pantheon griego

a tres niñas, las cuales eran fruto de un adulterio entre su esposo y una ninfa desconocida...

estas niñas eran llamadas "los destinos"

En sus manos estaba la vida de todo ser vivo que existiera... **( si vieron hercules? ubican a las tres viejas que andan con un solo ojo que se lo pasan entre las 3?**

 **y que joden con el hilo de la vida y la tijerita? esas son ellas xD pero antes de que se pongan viejas)**

Estas tres pendej... digo hermosas niñas estaban celosas de que apollimy fuera a darle a su padre una princesa legitima, la cual heredaria su palacio y tomaria su lugar en el

pantheon griego

asique las tres maldijeron a la niña desde antes de nacer con una carga muy pesada en sus espaldas

profetizaron que : ella seria la causante de la destruccion del pantheon griego, y en su espalda estaria el destino de todos

esto al dios no le gusto nada asi que mando a matar a la niña ni bien naciera, a su propia hija

Apollimy escapo y creo una dimension nueva a la que bautizo como kalosis, hizo nacer a su primogenita y la entrego en el vientre de una princesa mortal

para que nadie la encontrara y pudiera vivir en paz... o eso fue lo que ella penso...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la actualidad Apollimy sigue esperando a ambos hijos que vuelvan a sus brazos, mas adelante se revelara quien es el segundo hijo.

Nueva Orleand 10 pm

En la pista de aterrizajes de helicopteros, alli estaban Ikki y Kentin sentado arriba del baul de bmw negro blindado y con vidrios polarizados para que no penetrara ningun tipo de luz

estaban esperando al segundo refuerzo que venia desde muy lejos, mas precisamente.. de Alaska...

La castaña tenia un tenia una camisa de seda color verde botella de mangas cortas con las puntas atadas en la cintura y una falda oscura por arriba de las rodillas, que va esa noche estaba todo muy calmado

asi que podia darse el lujo de vestirse como a ella le gustaba...

Kentin miraba las estrellas recostado en el capo, hasta que de un momento a otro bruscamente se giro hacia cu compañera - oye ikki! - What? - la muchacha casi le da un infarto

de lo sorpresivo de Kentin...

Tus ojos son azules! la ultima vez que te vi eran violetas! o.o - oh era eso...

La Dark hunter estallo en risas delante de un Kentin muy confundido - Ah era por eso tanto sobresalto? son lentes de contacto Ken

-tiene sentido, pues no se nota en lo mas minimo, cual es tu color realmente? - al decir esto ikki saco de su bolso una cajita y una botellita blanca, luego

se saco uno de los lentes y lo miro... - es color miel? ambar? realmente es hermoso ikki, no se porque te empeñas en cambiarlos...

Enserio te gustan? - espera.. eso fue un cumplido? really? - ikki estaba super colorada y no sabia si devolverle el cumplido o hacerse la dura con el... o no se tirarse

de la plata forma de aterrizaje ( lo cual solo la haria quedar como una estupida porque ella era inmortal xD)

Uno de los poderes de kentin como cazador oscuro era el de Enfatismo, podia sentir la emocion que sentia el que estaba cerca de el

por ende, inmediatamente se percato de la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo su compañera - que viento que hay esta noche no crees? parece que lovera pronto

\- em... si asi parece... mira alli viene el helicoptero.. al fin! - oh rayos ikki por que dijiste eso? quedo cmo si no soportaras estar con el, eres una tonta

kentin la miro de soslayo medio disgustado...

el helicoptero estaba ya en el suelo y las aspas habian dejado de girar, por lo que ya era seguro bajar del vehiculo...

de alli descenderia Castiel, el exiliado...

ikki se adelanto a donde estaba kentin - has oido lo que se dice sobre el?

\- si, se dicen muchas cosas - el semblante del castaño parecia serio y muy diferente del de recien - cuentan que lo artemisa quiere decapitarlo

pero Amankay no se lo permite quien sabe porque...

Eso no lo sabia, pero escuche que el ultimo escudero que tubo fue hace 300 años - comento ikki nerviosa sin dejar de mirar el semblante de su compañero

\- si, sabes porque fue eso? - al no tener respuesta positiva continuo - dicen que lo devoro vivo

ok ikki estaba por entrar en shock, asique eso era lo que ellos tenia como tarea esta noche? cuidar y escoltar a semejante bestia?

suena el nextel de ikki

xxx: compañera necesito permiso para abrir compuerta y dejar al malnacido pelirrojo, cambio

Ikki: positivo señor... digame de uno a diez que tan malo es?

xxx - se escucho unos segundos de silencio - compañera, tienen un revolver?

si- contestaron ambos

xxx- entonces desaganse de ese revolver, porque van a querer vaciarlo en el.. y eso solo hara que se enfade mas de lo que ya esta...

ambos dark hunters dieron un respingo de escalofrio...

xxx : preparense...

al abrirse la compuerta desde la oscuridad emergio algo que parecia tener apariencia humana, pero el aura que traia era tan oscura y llena de odio

que hasta se podia masticar el aire espeso que transmitia semejante... persona.. dark hunter.. o lo que sea que sea el.. Castiel

llevaba un pantalon ajustado y algo roto junto con una remera roja y una campera de cuero desprendida, su pelo rojo bailaba con el viento arremolinandose

alrededor de su cara, la cual enmarcaba perfectamente sus ojos grises y despectivos, vacios de vida, llenos de odio

kentin tenia un nudo en la panza, al sentir todo lo que Castiel llevaba dentro, casi juraria tener ganas de ahorcar a su compañera

pero mas alla del aspecto, lo que llamo la atencion en el, fue lo que llevaba en su mano derecha. estaba completamente

cubierta por una garra de plata muy filosa que le llegaba a cubrir hasta llegar al codo.

Aquella persona se paro delante de ellos y sin decir nada se les quedo mirando...

 _Vamos ikki no hay que mostrarse vulnerable, porque se aprovechara de tus miedos_

 _hay que ponerse firme frente a el...no dejare que me intimide_

Bueno, yo soy Nikkola, pero me dicen Ikki, el es Kentin mi compañero. si ya terminaste de desfilar como chico malo de secundaria nos podemos ir?

Amankay nos espera, se esta haciendo tarde...

Kentin la miraba como si le estubieran brotando girasoles de las orejas... enserio? esta chica le faltaba un tornillo... pronto deberia buscar una nueva compañera

no sin antes recojer todos los pedazos de ella del piso...

Castiel no parecio tomar eso muy bien, si las miradas pudieran matar...

y el nudo de Kentin en el estomago ya parecia una bola de estambre...

Mira tabla, a mi no me dices a donde tengo que ir ni a que hora llegar, ni siquiera tiene permiso de hablarme, si queires vivir para llevarme al barrio

frances mejor te quedas en el molde

 _Tabla? me ha dicha tabla? cual es su problema? maldito psicotico..._

Jajaja ella solo bromea - pegandole un leve golpecito en el brazo a su compañera - solo bromeas querida... cuando quieras nos iremos

antes de terminar de hablar castiel ya se estaba metiendo en el auto en el asiento del acompañante...

oh genial lo tendre pegado a mi- pensaba kentin, aunque no sabia que era peor si tenerlo pegado a el, o atras con sus ojos pegados en su nuca

sin saber cuando se le ocurrira degoyarlos a ambos.

Cuando ya estaban camino al barrio frances a encontrarse con los demas (excepto con nathaniel)

dentro del auto habia una atmosfera muy tensa... la garra de Castiel sonaba de fondo rasgando su pantalon.

\- porque o escuchamos la radio? te gusta el Rock verdad? - kentin mas que nervioso por tenerlo tan cerca

de la nada la radio se apago y una risa satanica por parte de Castiel fue sificiente para que la bola de estambre

del estomago del castaño se convirtiera en un sueter de invierno...

asique uno de los poderes de este loco es la telekinesis...

de la anda la radio volvio a encenderse sola y al maximo de volumen, por culpa de esto casi chocan con un camion...

genial algo mas? Amankay me las pagaras por esto...

 **Hasta aqui el cap de hoy! la segunda aprte de este cap lo subire pasado mañana si?**

 **aqua y lulu tendran gran protagonismo en la segunda parte! asique preparense para pelear! ah jaja**

 **haber diganme que les parecio?**

 **quien piensan que pueden ser los hijos de Apollimy?**

 **acuerdense que tubo una hija y un hijo! quienes piensan que son?**

 **igual creo que di una pequeña pista en este cap. sisis!**

 **nos vemos pasado mañana!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis lectoras queridas... (criii... cri...) ya se que no me lee nadie U.u jajaja**

 **chiste...**

 ** _Aclaracion: Wolf Swan se les dice a las parejas de los lobos, en este capitulo voy a hacer una mencion sobre eso. lo mismo es para las panteras Cat swan..._**

 ** _de ahi mi nombre Reneagde Wolf Swan xD_**

Eran las 12 de la noche en el barrio francés de nueva orleans

todo estaba en calma... ni un alma...humana... rondando por las calles

pero quien podría apostar que no había nada realmente allí?

nada que a la luz del día no se tiene permitido ver

cuando baja el sol

cuando no hay resguardo de los dioses

quien sabe si el sol se esconde por temor a la luna?

o los caminantes de la noche?

...

Shhh Alexy cállate un segundo!- susurra un molesto Armin mientras esperan al resto de los dark hunters lleguen a su encuentro

Alexy estaba en su forma de lobo hurgando las bolsas de basuras de la acera y no podía evitar quejar se por el mal olor que emanaban las bolsas

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que su hermano le decía... siguió buscando hasta que se topo con unos arbustos...

al olfatear en el aire percibió un olor no nauseabundo y peculiar...

pero era un aroma conocido... Alguien...

salio trotando de ese lugar a buscar a su hermano lo jalo del pantalón y lo llevo hasta el lugar - Alex que estas haciendo? Acaso quieres despertar a todo el mundo?

que quieres que olfatee?

De pronto algo entre los arbustos empezó a moverse y ambos lobos se quedaron espectando, lo que sea que estuviera ahi acechando podría atacarlos

pero ellos no estarían desprevenidos

Armin se adelanto en forma de un lobo negro y ojos celeste con un pelaje largo y lacio...

siguio olfateando y gruño en voz baja, casi en susurros...

Pero ella logro escucharlo :)

antes de que Armin salte a la caza, una loba blanca salio a su encuentro y lamio su hocico...

Alex empezo a correr alrededor de ellos y Armin habia quedado estupefacto...

Lulú se encontraba enfrente de el inclinada sobre sus patas y escondiendo el hocico entre las patas en signo de vergüenza...

Alexy deja a los tortolos tranquilos! - desde la copa de un arbol se encontraba una pantera blanca con manchas negras en las patas mirando la situacion muy divertida

Alex se freno y miro hacia el arbol , cuando la reconocio se apoyo las patas delanteras sobre el tronco y la invito a bajar - Aqua, pense que ya no vendria!

Tuvimos un par de contratiempos en el camino Alexy, pero no les fallaremos - ambos caminaron juntos hacia el final de la calle mientras los otros dos lobos

seguian petrificados de verguenza...

Lo..lo..lo siento Armin... - Lulu no sabia que decir - no se que fue lo que hice - fue un impulso katagaria nada mas...

\- Lulu ... no te disculpes,, la verdad es que no ha sido desagradable - ambos evitaban mirarse a los ojos

Armin porque seguia recordando el beso lobuno de Ella, y Lulu por miedo a no aguantar sus impulso y saltar sobre el nuevamente

Yo realmente lo siento, supongo que a tu _**Wolf Swan**_ no le gustara que haya hecho eso... - Lulu fue de a poco adoptando su forma humana

lentamente se fue irguiendo en sus piernas, y se pudo vislumbrar su cabello castaño creciendo en lugar del pelaje blanco...

Pues... no tengo una Wolf Swan todavia, asique no se ... - y de la nada Lulu sacudio sus caderas, pero al recordar en estaba en su forma humana ya no tenia cola para mover xD

 **Alli viene alguien...**

A lo lejos una silueta alta emergia de las sombras, como si perteneciera a ellas...

mientras mas se acercaba mas se podian ver, sus cabellos rojizos arremolinándose en el viento helado...

Aqui Lobo Armin y Pantera Aqua reportandose Señora! - grito alexy saliendo con Aqua al encuentro de la pelirroja

luego se acercaron los dos tortolos cada uno mas colorado que el otro...

amankay saco de su bolsillo un relojextraño, y miro el cielo - Dioses cuando podran estas chicas ser puntuales?

Llego una motocicleta negra de cuero de la cual bajaron Anais y Nathaniel. Los cuales se unieron al grupo rapidamente mediante presentaciones formales

Aunque Lulu y Aqua ya concian perfectamente a las Dark Hunters.

Luego de un pequeño auto negro blindado descendio una pelinegra de piel palida, deslizo sus largas piernas por la puerta y la cerro.

al levantar la vista dejo ver unos hermosos ojos grises. se corrio unos mechones de las mejillas, y se acomodo su chaqueta de cuero que escondia un top blanco.

Nikola, tanto tiempo! - saluda Aqua amistosamente

Es verdad pequeña pantera! como has estado? - Nikola se acerca al grupo que estaban todos reunidos en el fondo del callejon. - y bien? falta alguien venir?

Todos hicieron un silencio de misa...

Amankay removia las manos nerviosamente, Lulu miraba para otro lado haciendose la descentendida, Anais miraba la punta de sus botas, Aqua saco su celular fingiendo que contestaba un mensaje, los hermanos lobos no sabian lo que estaba pasando y nathaniel no entendia nada...

Amankay decidio tomar la palabra... faltan Ikki y kentin... que traen **eso** para ayudarnos Nikola... - acompañado de un gesto serio de amenaza de muerte si pronunciaba el nombre que empezaba con **C**...

\- Oh... **eso**... entiendo... em.. bueno pues - pero fue interrumpida por el rubio inquieriend saber que era ESO de lo que hablaban...

Respuesta que tambien fue interrumpida por los hechos que sucedieron a continuacion...

Pero que es eso que viene alla? - pregunto Armin dentro de su asombro - Es un muerto viviente? - pregunto su hermano

Eso .. es Nuestro refuerzo... - contesto Amankay con cara de pocos amigos temiendo lo peor

A lo lejos se veia a un pelirrojo caminar con todo el aire del infierno deambulando a su alrededor, verlo ya causaba dolor de estomago

llevaba antalones y chaqueta de cuerpo, y una remera roja, un collar de calaveras, y una cara de odio y desprecio hacia todo lo que tuviera vida...

Kentin e Ikki caminaban dos metros atras de el, por miedo desagrado o porque quizas era mas seguro esatr atras de el que delante, no se sabia que esperar de el...

Que los Dioses nos ayuden.. - susurro Anais al ver lo que se les aproximaba y las expresiones palidas de sus dos compañeros que eran su escolta

Castiel volviendo hacia ti Tabla colorada, estoy a tus ordenes - Su peculiar saludo que disgusto a todos los que estaban presentes

Nathaniel llevo su mano a la cara y adopto esa expresion azulada de disgusto ante su presencia - como te atreves a llamarla asi, idiota?

Oye Rubia, todavia no he empezado contigo, no seas impaciente! - Castiel parecia tener ganas de fastidiar a todos en ese grupo.

 **Esta seria una noche larga y densa...**

Dejalo Nathaniel, se defenderme, pero tambien se que el se expresa de esa forma, no me molesta realmente. - Amankay se repuso ante los dos, y debia dejar pasar las cosas

asi, porque sino terminarian haciendo una guerras entre dark hunters y los daimons se bañarian en sangre humana, si ellos no dejaban de pelear.

A todo esto, Ikki y Kentin no habian pronunciado una palabra desde qeu habian llegado junto con el pelirrojo, estaban demasiado callados.

\- Oigan ustedes dos, parece que Castiel logra mantenerlos a raya y con la boca cerrada, tal vez deberia mantenerlo cerca mio para que me obedescan mas seguido

Ambos abrieron la boca asombrados y se miraron entre si - No! - fue un no rotundo de ambas partes

\- No queiro al Culo Psicotico cerca mio otra vez! - se quejo Ikki

Castiel no daba mas de la risa que le provocaban esos dos...

Una vez que logro calmar las quejas de todos, castiel y nathaniel dejaran de pelearse de nuevo, volvieron a trazar el plan de batalla

-Bueno ahora si, manga de niños de jardin, podemos dividirnos los barrios y hacer nuestro trabajo? - Amankay ya se mostraba muy irritada

 **Hasta aqui el cap de hoy! girls! en el cap anterior cometi un error de nombres pero bueno! disculpenme jeje**

 **dejenme rewiews porfiii me encanta leerlos.. en especial los de AwesomePotatoSempai que son super mega tiernos!**


End file.
